The present invention relates to oral care systems and related methods, and more particularly to a system and related method including a toothbrush and a detachable dispenser containing a dispensable fluidic oral care material.
Oral care materials or agents may be applied in variety of ways. For tooth whitening products, for example, a common technique used for applying tooth whitening products is to cast an impression of a person's teeth and provide a tray of the shape of this impression. A user then adds a whitening composition to the tray and applies the tray to his/her teeth. The tray is left in place for a period of time and then removed. Another technique is to use a whitening strip that has a whitening composition on one surface. This strip is applied to a person's teeth and left in place for a period of time. Yet another technique is to apply a whitening composition to teeth using a small brush. This brush is repeatedly dipped back into the container during the application of the tooth whitening composition to one's teeth. After a few treatments, the teeth gradually whiten using the foregoing techniques.
The foregoing approaches to oral care material storage, dispensing, and application may not be convenient and readily portable for travel. The oral care product is typically stored separately from the oral care tooth cleaning implements such as a toothbrush and treated as distinct parts of an oral care regimen which must be handled and packed separately.
A more portable, compact, and convenient way to store, dispense, and apply oral care materials to oral surfaces is desired.